Jasmine for the Princess
by Brando77
Summary: AU Sokka goes on a trip to the Fire Nation to learn the art of the sword. Will he be able to deal with the strange nobles and customs of the Fire Nation espestially the Princess who keeps him at an arms length?
1. Chapter 1

Azula woke up to what she thought would be a perfectly normal day: she would pester Zuzu a little at breakfast, practice her bending for a while, and then order the servants around until she went to bed. But as she walked into the dining hall something seemed off. Uncle was talking to Zuko about some nonsense as usual, but who was that boy dressed in blue sitting across from them? Surely this wasn't Master Piandao's student who would be staying with them; he had no manners what so ever and Piandao's student wasn't supposed to arrive for another week.

"Ah Princess Azula so nice of you to join us!" Iroh said as Azula bowed respectfully towards him: he may be her uncle but he was still the Fire Lord. "You should meet our guest Sokka, he is the one coming to train with Piandao."

"But Uncle was he not set to arrive next week?"

"Ah he was but interestingly enough he and his sister somehow found the long lost Avatar and got a ride here on a flying bison."

"The Avatar is alive? I though great Grandpa Sozin killed all the air benders a hundred years ago."

"I thought so to, but there he was sitting in an ice berg claiming to be an air bender," Sokka said as he swallowed a bight of komodo sausage. "After we took him back to the village it turned out he's the Avatar and he went to the North Pole to learn water bending with my sister."

"Oh and I'm assuming since you didn't go with them: you either can't bend or were just too stupid to realize the limitations of a sword," Azuala said sitting next to Iroh.

"I have no problem not being able to bend," Sokka said slightly grimacing.

"Well look at that two proud non-benders in the palace the snow savage and Zuzu…"

"Hey I can bend!" Zuko shouted spilling his tea.

"Oh yeah that's right you can bend you just aren't very good. I mean honestly Uncle why do you insist on training him? You are the Fire Lord and Zuzu is just some below average bender."

"Azula you may fail to see this but what Zuko lacks in skill he makes up tenfold in heart."

"Ah see there it is even Uncle thinks you are a lousy bender," Azula said smirking.

"I don't have to sit here and take this," Zuko said though gritted teeth.

As Zuko left Iroh turned to Sokka. "You must excuse me as I need to go check on my uncle. Azula you and I will discuss this later."

"As you wish Fire Lord," she said bowing in a slightly mocking manner.

Once Iroh and Zuko left Azula was left to eat her breakfast in peace save the Water Tribe boy awkwardly staring at her as he ate.

"Are you enjoying the view?" She asked noticing his stare.

"I… I was just wondering why you were so mean to them."

"I'm mean to everyone I don't like," she stated coldly.

"But they're your family! Don't you love them?"

"I think it's foolish to feel love towards someone just because you are related to them."

"Maybe because they will always be there for you?"

"Well I'm related to both my father and mother and yet neither one is here for me so…"

"I don't think it counts when they die maybe your uncle and brother can-"

"They didn't die idiot," She said cutting him off.

"Well what happened to them? Why-"

"Listen I don't really want to talk about it and since I don't hate you yet I suggest you leave before my friends get here before you sower my mood."

"Wait if you don't hate me does that-"

"I said you should go." She said frowning.

Sokka got up and left the table without another word bringing the scraps of komodo sausage with him and eyeing the princess nervously. He may need some manners and to learn when to hold his tongue but with luck she could make him much more enjoyable to be around than Fire Lord Uncle or Zuzu, Azula thought to herself. Maybe one day she may even introduce him to Mai and Ty Lee if he didn't prove too annoying.

* * *

 **There is the first chapter I will try to update regularly but tend to get busy so there may not be updates for up to two weeks at a time; if that is the case I'll let you guys know what is going on and why I'm not updating. I will also be writing a non-AU so check out my page if you like this story or are a fan of Sokkla. Let me know what you think or if there is any way to improve it. Till next time cheers.**


	2. Chapter 2

Azula had just finished her breakfast by the time Mai and Ty Lee arrived, they waited for her outside her room as usual.

"I hear your guest from the water tribe is here already," Ty Lee exclaimed excited as ever when she noticed Azula approaching.

"He's Uncle Iroh's guest not mine. And I bet Piandao will take him back to Shu Jian within a week anyway so he won't be here long."

"Oh that's a shame we should show him a good time while he is here though!" Ty Lee chimed already making the plans in her head.

"Ty Lee please he is just a snow savage he won't enjoy anything we would; It'll be better if we just leave him until Piandao takes him away. With any luck he'll take Zuko back to continue his training."

Mai broke her usual blank stare and uncomfortably frowned at the comment.

"Oh we should take him to taste all the best fire nation food, oh or to see a play, or maybe we could take him to the beach," Ty Lee prattled on.

"Ty Lee I don't think we could convince Azula to do any of that."

"Oh come on guys can I at least meet him, I hear water nation guys are pretty cute."

"You've already met him, so is she right is your new guest cute?" Mai asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh please he has no manners and probably no brains, any good looks he might have would be completely worthless," Azula said frowning.

"Well there you have it Ty Lee this water tribe boy is pretty cute as far as Azula is concerned," Mai said failing to hide a slight smirk.

"What?! No I said if he was good looking it wouldn't matter!" Azula said slightly blushing.

"Oh wow! You're right Mai she's even blushing he must be really cute!"

"So what even if he is a bit handsome his manners are repulsive."

"That's it, now I want to see the water tribe boy too," Mai said.

"Please Azula can we if you think he is handsome he is probably drop dead gorgeous!" Ty Lee begged while doing her best puppy dog face

"Alright fine we'll go find the snow savage! But if either of you tell him I said he was handsome I'll turn you to ash on the spot," Azula fumed.

It didn't take too long for them to find Sokka as he was still in his room, laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. He yelled for them to come in and Azula was a bit surprised he had not destroyed the room yet.

"Well looks like you're enjoying being in the Fire Nation to the fullest?" Azula said mockingly.

"I'm relaxing, it's something I've enjoyed much more since the war your great grandpa started has ended."

"Well this is off to a good start maybe you could introduce us!" Ty Lee chimed in.

"Huh fine Mai and Ty Lee this is Sokka the Water Tribe Savage here to study swords; Sokka this is Mai and Ty Lee," Azula said motioning to her friends.

"Nice to meet you both," Sokka said a bit confused as he went to shake their hands.

"It so nice to finally meet someone from the water tribe!" Ty Lee shouted as she hugged him.

After he wiggle out of Ty Lee's death grip he went to Mai who just gave him a dignified bow.

"Alright now you've met him lets go."

"But Azula you promised we could take him to the city," Ty Lee pleaded?

"What?! I did no such thing, and go into the city with a mere peasant are you crazy."

"Oh, come on Azula just humor her it probably won't be the worst day we have had."

"Am I the only one who hasn't lost my mind!?" Azula asked as she began walking to the door.

"Oh come on Princess scared you'll enjoy yourself?" Sokka chimed in.

Azula stopped immediately and turned to face Sokka. "I'm not afraid of anything.

"Ok then prove it," he challenged as they glared at each other.

Azula didn't take her eyes off Sokka the whole walk to the restaurant. How had he convinced her to go with them she wasn't even sure whether she hated him or not yet. Was he smart enough to know what he was doing or had he just stumbled into it, and why didn't she realize his little manipulation; she wondered as she watched him and Ty Lee chatting.

"I'm surprised you agreed to this," Mai said eyeing Sokka and Ty Lee.

"Me too, but Uncle's new guest should at least know which of our foods he likes to eat," Azula replied.

Mai raised an eyebrow at her: it wasn't often Azula thought about others like that.

When they reached the restaurant Azula felt a mix of relief and disappointed it was a fancy restaurant and many nobles ate there, but it was family style and she would have to share her food with Sokka who had no table manners. Once they were inside and seated Ty Lee ordered several meat dishes as per Sokka's request and several of Azula's favorites as well.

"So Sokka what is life in the South Pole like?" Ty Lee asked breaking a silence that had set in.

"Well my tribe has been pretty small ever since the war started so we're sort of like one big family. But now that the war is over we are starting to expand a little. We've began building much bigger igloos and we are having some waterbenders come from the North Pole to help."

"Do you not have your own waterbenders?" Azula asked smirking.

"Well other than my sister Katara no but she hasn't been trained yet; she left for the North to train with the new Avatar after they dropped me off here."

"Oh right the new Avatar!" Ty Lee squealed, "What is he like? How did you find him?"

"He seems alright, and we found him trapped in an iceberg so I guess that's where he has been the past hundred years and why he is still just a kid."

"So the rumors are true than Grandpa and Father both wasted a good part of their lives looking for some kid stuck in an ice berg," Azula said a little sorrowfully.

"Say where is your dad I heard he wasn't allowed to come back to the palace or something?" Sokka said reaching for another piece of meat.

Mai and Ty Lee immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at Sokka.

"He was banished two years ago for his involvement in a plot to overthrow Uncle," Azula replied coolly not seeming to care. Mai and Ty Lee warily began eating anticipating Sokka's next question.

"And your mom?" He asked nervously.

Mai and Ty Lee winced and even Azula showed a little emotion at the mention of her mother.

"I'm not exactly sure but it is assumed she was banished or fled the country after most likely killing Grandpa." The flicker of emotion vanished from Azula's face and she began eating again as if nothing had happened.

The table ate in an awkward silence until most of the main dishes were gone.

"So anyone want dessert?" Ty Lee asked happily breaking the silence.

"Well as long as he is trying Fire Nation food we may as well get some fire gummies," Azula said blankly.

"What are those? They sound good," Sokka asked curiously.

Azula couldn't help but smile at the thought of being the first person to introduce someone to fire gummies.

* * *

 **Here is the newest chapter I hope you are enjoying it. It's starting of a bit slow but will pick up soon now that the AU explanations are over. For anyone who was left with questions about what this AU is like from last chapter I hope this answered them all. The first chapter was just meant to be a setup of Sokka's reasons for coming to the Fire Nation and this chapter was just meant to explain the AU. Now that both of those things are out of the way I'll get into the real meat of the story and the chapters will be longer. Till next time enjoy.**


	3. notes

Sorry for the long wait I way over estimated my ability to juggle college, a social life, and writing this. Nevertheless I am back and will try to update at least once a month. Sorry again for the wait the next chapter should be out in about a week. P.S. I already have the framework for the next 3 chapters down to an outline. So all it is putting it in the computer now


	4. Chapter 3

Sokka woke up at the crack of dawn to a still burning tongue: those fire gummies were a lot hotter than he expected. After trying to go back to sleep several times and a quick bath Sokka walked out of his room expecting a leisurely day only to be greeted by a servant.

"Oh good you are up; I was just coming to fetch you Lord Sokka."

"First don't call me lord, and second fetch me why is it breakfast already? I'm starving."

"No sir Master Piandao has requested your presence in the garden immediately."

"Hmm, I thought he wasn't supposed to arrive for another week but no matter now I can get a jump start on my training."

Very well sir if there is anything else…"

"Ya, which way is the garden."

"Oh I was sure you already knew but no matter; I will take you there, Lord… err well what shall I call you?"

"Just Sokka will do."

The servant lead Sokka to the garden where Piandao sat staring into a blank sheet of paper with his butler standing at his side. The butler leaded over and whispered something in his ear causing the man to stand up and face Sokka.

"Ah so you must be Sokka. I am very excited to work with you."

"Eh thanks I'm excited to learn," said Sokka nervously.

"Well shall we get started?" Piandao asked with a grin.

It was a long day of doing what seemed like nothing related to swords such as landscape painting, calligraphy, and rock gardening, but Sokka still did the tasks with enthusiasm trusting in his teacher. However, he was ready for a meal more than the bowl of rice he and Piandao ate to keep from becoming "over full", as if that could happen, and a good night's sleep.

As he was walking to the dining hall Sokka spotted Azula heading in the same direction.

"Hey wait up!" he shouted.

"Why would I wait for you?" she asked coldly.

"Well I just thought that since I went to dinner with you and your friends…"

"That we are now friends? Well on that part you are mistaken. I simply wanted to save myself from Ty Lee pestering me about getting to know you."

"So what that dinner was just another dinner for you then, not a night out with friends?"

"Oh it was a night out with friends… you just happened to be there too." She said turning and continuing on to the dining hall.

"Well I mean even if we aren't friends yet we could at least walk to dinner together," Sokka suggested.

"Hmm, well if you really want to be my friend maybe you could start by being quiet."

"But then how will we get to know each other?"

"We won't. You will either turn out to be the foolish savage I suspect you are and I will find you annoying or you will surprise me by being civilized and actually be capable of being acquainted with me."

"But how will I know which you end up deciding I am?"

"If you have to ask I think you already know."

And with that the both continued on in silence to the dining hall. Dinner that night, as well as dinner the rest of the week, was relatively uneventful. Sokka was always too busy stuffing his face and casting nervous glances at Azula to say much other than answer the questions Iroh infrequently asked, Azula was too busy glaring at Zuko and carefully eating her food to say anything, and Zuko and Iroh both seemed to be in their own world talking about tea and things no one else cared about.

After about a week Iroh finally decided to branch away from just talking to Zuko and include Sokka.

"So Sokka how is your training with Pianao going?" he asked curiously.

"Oh it is going quite well, we started training with wood swords 2 days ago and Master Piandao says we will begin making my sword tomorrow."

"Oh that is quite exciting," Iroh said smiling joyfully.

"Master Piandao says he has found a material he thinks will fit me perfectly, and he says I am one of his best students yet," Sokka stated proudly.

"I don't see how you could be his best student if you haven't even used a real sword yet," Azula said. "Even Zuko started out with real dao swords when he trained with Piandao."

"Well dao swords are very different from jian swords. Dao swords anyone can use, but jian swords you must craft to fit your body and your style." Sokka replied his eyes narrowing.

"Excuses, excuses. But it is only sword fighting I understand if you want to make yourself feel better," Azula snickered.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sokka growled.

"Oh only that your style of fighting is completely useless. I mean even Zuko can bend albeit poorly."

"Hey!" Zukko shouted.

"Oh come now don't fight, let's just enjoy the rest of this dinner," Iroh suggested.

"Swordsmanship is not useless and the minute my sword is complete I will show you!" Sokka shouted ignoring Iroh.

"Oh I will be counting down the days," Azula said smirking.

"So it will be a duel then firebending versus swordsman ship," Sokka said proudly.

"Alright, but you are going down peasant," Azula replied as a light grin appeared on her face.

"Absolutely not!" Iroh shouted. "I will not tolerate you two fighting over something so pointless any longer tonight's dinner is finished you may all leave now."

As Sokka was getting close to his room he got the feeling someone was following him and turned around to see Azula a few paces behind him.

"So do you still want to lose at your first duel?" Azula asked slyly.

"I won't lose, but Fire Lord Iroh said there will not be a dual."

"I don't really give a damn what Uncle thinks; crushing you in a duel could entertain me for at least a little while."  
"So dueling me would be fun for you huh?"

"Yes but that doesn't make us friends."

"You see it your way and I'll see it my way. But I will continue on with the dual on one condition."  
"You challenged me so you really shouldn't get a condition…"

"You can have one too if you like."

"Alright sounds good enough to me. What is your condition, peasant?"

"If I win you have to admit that we are friends."

"Ugh," Azula sighed. "Ok but when I win you owe me one favor which I can cash in anytime I want with no other conditions and no backing out." A fierce smirk appearing on her face.  
"Alright deal," Sokka said stretching out his hand.

Azula hesitantly shook it and then headed back to her room. It has been such a weird night she thought.


	5. Chapter 4

Sokka woke up bright and early as always for his lesson with Master Piandao. He was always excited for his lesson but today his excitement was tenfold. He would be making his sword today and as always he was to meet Piandao in the garden even though they surly would not be making the sword there. When Sokka arrived Master Piandao was just finishing his morning cup of tea as usual.

"Ah Sokka right on time, as you have probably guessed we are not making the sword here so we need to get a move on. Fire Lord Iroh has generously offered use of the royal blacksmith shop so we will head there."

It was a short walk to the blacksmith shop which was just off the palace grounds. It looked incredible but Sokka was surprised to find it void of anyone who seemed to work there.

"Master where is the black smith we will make the sword with?" Sokka asked curiously

"Oh we are not getting help from the black smith you must make the sword on your own. I will guide you but the work must be your own. Now come with me out back I have something to show you."

Sokka followed Piandao to the back of the shop to see what looked like a metal boulder sitting on the ground.

"Master what is it?" Sokka asked staring curiously at the object.  
"It is a meteorite it fell form space near my house a while ago and I had always planned on making a sword out of it but never saw the right time to… until now that is."

"Is this the material we will use to make my sword?" Sokka smiled.

"The choice is up to you there are several other metals you can choose from if you like; metals that I have already worked with and know the properties the resulting sword will have. But if you do pick the meteorite you will end up with a one of a kind sword. Though its properties are unknown I sense it is destined for greatness just as I sense in you Sokka."  
"Well if the choice is mine… than who could resist a one of a kind sword?" Sokka said his smile growing from ear to ear.

Sokka first day of work on his sword was long and hard. He spent the whole day breaking off pieces of the meteorite so they were small enough to work with. He was so caught up in his work he didn't even notice he had missed dinner, and was about to continue working through the night if Piandao hadn't protested saying: "Your work will still be here in the morning; you'll make a better sword well rested."

It was a quiet dinner at that night at the palace. Iroh and Zuko were so lost in their own world to even notice Sokka was missing. Azula had never thought she would miss the way the peasant nervously watch her eat or how he would flinch when she would "almost" catch him looking. If she wasn't afraid they would think she cared about Sokka she would have asked where he was. Instead she decided, the next morning before fiebending practice she would go spy on him to figure out where he had gone.

Sokka woke up early the next morning to finish his sword. When he went to the garden he found that Piandao was just beginning to brew his tea.  
"Ah Sokka I wasn't expecting you for at least another hour."

"Well I thought maybe we could work on my sword a little earlier."

"Alright I suppose I can't deny you that... Fats bring my tea we are going to the black smith shop ahead of schedule."

Once again Sokka worked only caring about the sword he would have completely missed lunch had Fats not brought him a bowl of rice as he sat in front of the furnace. He continued to work well into the night until the sword was finally completed few hours before dawn would break. He was tired and he was hungry, but he was proud: his sword was complete. Just as he was about to leave Piandao stopped him. "Sokka there is one last step, I would like to put an insignia on your sword. I can't explain to you wat it means right now but I assure you one day you will know what it signifies."

"Master I would be honored to accept anything you would accept anything you want to contribute to my sword."

With that Piandao pulled out a small metal stamp and pounded a small lotus flower into the hilt of Sokka's sword.

Sokka finally got back to the palace and looked forward to a good rest. He walked to his room only to find Azula staring at his door.

"The servants told me he had went to make his sword yesterday morning before I woke up, but he couldn't possibly still be working on it," she said to herself.

"Well I'm not I just finished it this morning," Sokka said from behind her. "I figured you would notice my disappearance I just didn't expect you would miss me after only 2 days," Sokka chuckled.  
"I didn't I was just making sure you didn't get cold feet on our duel," Azula said turning around and suppressing her blush. "But do believe you said the second your sword was ready we would duel."

"Right now!? I haven't slept all night and the only thing I've had to eat was a bowl of rice yesterday afternoon."

"Ugh if it must wait I suppose we could postpone it till tomorrow and I could invite Mai and Ty Lee."

"Oh that sounds like a great idea I'm sure they would love to watch me win."

"Ha in your dreams…" Azula said walking past Sokka heading to her firebending practice.

Sokka woke up just in time for dinner: by the time he got to the dining hall all the royals were there and had already started eating.

"Oh Sokka, I am so sorry we didn't wait for you Azula said you were tired from making your sword and would not be joining us," Iroh confessed.  
"Oh that's fine I wouldn't want to wait either if food were put in front of me," Sokka replied. "I am surprised the princess was so kind as to inform you of my absence though."

"Well I didn't say it quite as politely as uncle did," Azula snickered. "And I figured you could use all the rest you can get," She said smirking maliciously.

Before Iroh could get a word in about the duel he was sure was still going to happen Sokka began eating so savagely it almost caused everyone at the table to lose their appetite.

"I know you are a savage but, did Piandao forget to feed you while you made the sword or did you just forget how to eat?" Azula asked disgusted.

"Shory, I mjust so hwungrhy." Sokka replied mumbled with his mouth full.

"Well no matter how much hunger caused you to act like this I can't watch it. Uncle, Zuko good luck enjoying the rest of your meal with this at the table," Azula said getting up.

"Actually I've lost my appetite too," Zuko said following Azula.

"Well it seems we are alone then," Iroh said. "I understand how when one is very hungry their maners may take second to having their fill."

"Oh uh thank you I guess."  
"Are you nervous at all for your fight with Azula?" Iroh said sipping his tea.

"I don't know what you're talking…"

"Sokka please, I know Azula does whatever she wants especially if it goes against my word. As long as it is something as harmless as a little duel, then I don't have much of a problem with it."  
"Aren't you scared that one of us will get hurt though?"  
"Azula has practically mastered firebending at this point and although you have only trained for a short time I believe Piandao has trained you well enough that you will avoid injury."

"So you think I'm going to lose."

"No matter how gifted you may be or how good of a teacher Piandao is Azula has been practicing firebending since the day she could stand, and you started a week ago. I'm sorry Sokka but I don't think it is possible for you to beat her."

Sokka left the dinner a bit disappointed Iroh had told him straight out that he would lose and there was nothing he could do about it. When he got to his room the princess was standing infront of his door waiting for him.

"I see you've finally had your fill, hopefully there will be enough for my victory breakfast tomorrow," Azula said snickering.

"Well aren't we getting ahead of ourselves the fight hasn't even happened yet and you are already gloating, is that really what you waited for me here for."

"No, I came to make sure you would remember the duel. I took the liberty of telling a servant to wake you up at 5 so we can 'drink tea and strengthen ties'."

"Oh, my princess strengthen ties that is a bit forward I've only known you for a week."

"I meant between our two nations you idiot as if I would ever be interested in you."

"Hey there's nothing wrong with me I'm cute and fun."

"If you have to tell yourself that: it's probably not true." Azula sighed as she began to leave.

"Wait where are you going? We aren't done here."

"Save it for tomorrow," Azula called as she rounded a corner.

With that conversation all doubts Iroh had given Sokka were cast aside he would beat Azula if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
